total_dramawfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бет
' |episode count = 45|tdi team = Крикливые Суслики|tda team = Монтировщики Убийцы|tdi eliminated = Если ты не умеешь готовить...|tda eliminated = Промежуточные итоги: IV|tdi place = 16ое|tda place = 1ое/2ое|relationship = Брейди Гарольд (одностороннее влечение с её стороны) Джастин (одностороннее влечение с её стороны;закончено) Трент (одностороннее влечение с её стороны)|friends = Бриджит, Дункан, Коди, Лешона, Линдси(лучшая подруга), Оуэн, Трент|enemies = Кортни, Хезер|family = Мать, отец|voice = Сара Гадон Вероника Саркисова (русский дубляж)}}Бет (Beth) - 'участница Острова отчаянных героев и член команды Крикливые Суслики. Позже она возвращается на Шоу отчаянных героев в составе команды Монтировщики Убийцы и становится одной из финалистов этого сезона; несмотря на это, ей не удалось попасть на шоу Отчаянные герои: Мировое турне, но вместо этого она стала одним из комментаторов на шоу Промежуточные итоги. Она также появляется камео в первом эпизоде шоу Отчаянные герои: Месть острова. Личность Родившаяся и выросшая на ферме девушка, живущая лишь в окружении родителей и животных, которые и составляли ей всю её жизнь компанию. Благодаря этому факту она не смогла получить в свое время социальные навыки. Бет делает все, чтобы обратить на себя внимание остальных, но обращают на неё внимание лишь тогда, когда девушка делает что-то неловкое. Но сама Бет на свою неуклюжесть не обращает внимания. Имеет тенденцию зависть от остальных, вызванную, вероятнее всего, её желанием подружиться с остальными. Её наивность сделали из неё идеальную жертву для антагонистов: Хезер, Кортни и Джастина. Но со временем Бет научилась стоять за себя. Удалив брекиты в начале второго сезона, Бет обрела невиданную уверенность в себе, став единственной, кто выступил против пришельца (переодетого Шефа) в серии «Яйца пришельцев». Остальные участники считают Бет милой и заслуживающей доверия. Остров отчаянных героев своим прибытием.]] В серии "Неприятная встреча, часть 1" очень взволнованная Бет первой прибывает на остров. Она радостно приветствует Криса и других участников, прибывающих в лагерь. Девушка попадает в команду "Крикливые Суслики". В серии "Неприятная встреча, часть 2" Бет стала единственной в своей команде, кто отказался прыгать со скалы, поэтому в качестве наказания она была вынуждена носить шапку цыплёнка. К счастью, её команда выигрывает испытание, и девушка не вылетает в этой серии. .]] В серии "Большая спячка" Бет и Линдси попадают в союз Хезер, которая утверждает, что девушки втроём дойдут до финала. На самом же деле Хезер лишь использует девушек для собственной выгоды. Не догадываясь о настоящих мотивах Хезер, Линдси и Бет соглашаются присоединиться к ней. Кроме обеспечения безопасности Хезер, девушки также стали эквивалентом слуг, вынужденных исполнять любую прихоть Хезер. В серии "Конкурс талантов" Бет следует плану Хезер и голосует против Джастина. В серии "Фактор страха" Бет - один их самых слабейших игроков - легко покорила свой страх, заработав очко своей команде. на острове Скелетов.]] В серии "Проклятый остров" Бет, так как была в туалете, прослушивает весь инструктаж Криса, касающийся испытания. На острове скелетов девушка поднимает статуэтку-тики и привозит её в лагерь. Повторимся, что девушка не знала, что нужно обязательно вернуть взятое с острова Скелетов обратно на остров, поэтому Бет своим незнанием навлекла проклятье на всю свою команду. В серии "Пейнтбол" Бет начинает с недоверием относиться к союзу Хезер, потому что чувствует себя лишь пешкой. Из-за этого между девушками возникает напряжение. После того, как Бет, рискнув жизнью, украла для Хезер пакетик чипсов из столовой Шефа, она решает, что больше не может это терпеть и покидает союз. Из-за этого Бет и Хезер подрались, вовлекая в свою драку и Лешону, которая помогла Бет обстрелять Хезер. Пока Крикливые Суслики были заняты обстрелом друг друга, их обстреливают и Окуни Убийцы, выиграв испытание. В этой серии Хезер обещает Бет исключить её, но вместо неё из игры вылетает Коди. Бет предлагает помочь Коди отвезти его к Катеру Неудачников, где она показывает парню куклу-тики и целует его в щёку. В серии "Если ты не умеешь готовить..." Хезер требует от Бет, чтобы та извинилась и вернулась в союз, но Бет отказывается. Практически весь эпизод Лешона будет защищать Бет от оскорблений Хезер, и когда, наконец, терпение этих двоих лопается, они запирают Хезер в морозильной камере. Когда Крикливые Суслики снова проигрывают, Хезер узнает о кукле-тики Бет, и она рассказывает о кукле остальной части команды. Понимая, что команда страдает от очередного проигрыша именно из-за вины Бет, команда голосует против неё, в следствии чего девушка окончательно стала жертвой своего проклятия. В конце эпизода Бет грустно идёт к причалу позора, пока над ней смеётся Хезер. Перед началом Церемонии у лагерного костра Бет заявляет, что отвезёт куклу обратно на остров Скелетов, но, как выясняется в серии "Трёх-рукий триатлон", она лишь сломала её и выбросила обломки. Бет вновь появляется в серии "Одним - всё, другим - ничего" на Плая-де-Неудачникос, где она наслаждается маской для лица с парой акул. Когда девушку спрашивают о Хезер, она говорит, что ссора с ней была лучшим моментом в её жизни. Позже, когда участники собираются вокруг бассейна, Бет говорит, что хочет, чтобы выиграл Оуэн. В финальной серии Бет изначально выбирает Оуэна. В специальном эпизоде выясняется, что Бет и Линдси стали лучшими подружками, так как много времени провели вместе на Плая-де-Неудачникос. Они вместе с Линдси берут в свою "команду" Изикила, который пообещал вести себя уважительно по отношению к девушкам. В какой-то момент девушки проходят мимо заветного чемодана, но будучи слишком занятыми разговором между собой, они не замечают его, хотя Изикил пытался им об этом сказать. Позже они находят чемодан на реке, но Дункан и Кортни быстро отнимают кейс у них. Они также находят чемодан возле уборной, но затем они отдают его Джастину. В конце концов, обе девушки оказываются в воде, что значит, что они обе попадают во второй сезон, так как акула съела чемодан, и призы не выиграл никто. Шоу отчаянных героев Отчаянные герои: Мировое турне Отчаянные герои: Месть острова Появления Интересные факты Сравнения * Бет — одна из пяти участников, выросших на ферме. Остальные: Изикил, Родни,Скотт и Шугар. * Бет, наряду с Блейнли, Линдси и Хезер, — единственные участницы первого поколения, не появившиеся на Skatoony. * Бет — одна из восьми участников, которые встречались с персонажем, не участвовавшим в игре. Остальные: Девин, Джастин, Иззи, Скай, Сэм, Трент и Эмма. * Бет - одна из пяти девушек, занявших высшей место в команде. Остальные: Гвен, Зои, Скай и Хезер (считая две соответствующие концовки). * Бет, наряду с Оуэном, - единственные финалисты первого поколения, не попавших на Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды. ** Тем не менее, Оуэн появляется в последнем эпизоде сезона. Значит, Бет единственный финалист, не появлявшийся в этом сезоне. * Бет была в составе трех союзов: Хезер, Джастина (хотя и неофициальный) и Кортни. ** Союз с Кортни - единственный союз, где Бет была без Линдси. ** Все вышеперечисленный участники - главные антагонисты первых двух сезонов. * Бет - одна из пяти участниц, носивших очки. Остальные: Майлз, Мэри, Скарлетт и Эллоди. * Бет - одна из двух участник, у которых не прорисованы губы. Разное * Когда у Бет были брекеты, она часто плевалась, когда говорила. В серии "Чудовищные деньги", где у неё нет брекитов, она перестала это делать. * Бет - первая участница, представленная в серии. * Бет самая маленькая из персонажей первого поколения. * В зависимости от окончания Бет (или Дункан) - единственный участник, устраненный в Промежуточных итогах. * Не смотря на первое/второе место на Шоу отчаянных героев, Бет не появляется на Отчаянные герои: Мировое турне. Это делает её одним из двух участников с наиболее высоким местом, занятым в сезоне, не попавших в другой сезон. Второй - Оуэн. * Бет участвовала в испытаниях послесловий больше, чем любой другой участник. * Бет была самой актив * Купальник Бет смоделирован благодаря униформе из Звездного пути. * Во время прослушивания Бет поет реальные песни: "S''k8er Boi" Avril Lavigne,'' "I'll Be There For You"'' Bon Jovi и "Call Me" Blondie. * Бет выигрывает свою первую неприкосновенность в сери 2008: Космический Оуэн. Галерея |-| Общее= Braces Beth.png|Первоначальный лук Бет на Острове отчаянных героев. Beth.PNG|Бет больно. BethDance.png|Бет танцует. Beth_Tennis.jpg|Бет участвует в бадминтонном испытании в серии "Крошки на миллион долларов". BethPose7.png|Первая поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". BethPose6.png|Вторая поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". BethPose5.png|Третья поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". BethPose4.png|Четвёртая поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". BethPose3.png|Пятая поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". BethPose2.png|Шестая поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". BethPose1.png|Седьмая поза Бет в серии "Промежуточные итоги: IV ". TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Счастливая Бет. Beth.jpg|Промо изображение Бет на Острове отчаянных героев. BethInteractive.png|Изображение Бет на TDI Interactive. BethTDAPromo.png|Промо изображение Бет на Шоу отчаянных героев. Beth (CNHQ).png|Beth's icon for her Total Drama Action biography. BethBGE.png|Beth's Best. Game. Ever. icon. Beth rotation.jpg|Beth's rotation sheet. |-| Total Drama Island= Twirlerbeth.png|Beth twirls her fire baton in the opening theme. WelcomeHeather2.png|Beth meets Heather. Group_hug_Heather_Lindsay_Beth.png|Beth, Lindsay and Heather are excited after winning the first challenge. Bballs.png|Beth getting hit by several dodgeballs. Famous14.png|Beth auditions for the talent show in Not Quite Famous by twirling fire batons. Courtneybethgreenjelly.PNG|Beth offers Courtney green jelly to which the latter doesn't accept. Phobia7.png|Beth conquering her fear in Phobia Factor. Bethfindstiki.png|Beth finds a tiki idol on Boney Island. AllThisForHeather.png|Beth talks about Heather in Paintball Deer Hunter. PDH-Tired.png|Beth walks with Lindsay. BethvsHeather.png|Beth finally stands up to Heather.. Deer15.png|..after disagreeing with her. BethHeatherFriendshipOver.png|Beth officially quits Heather's alliance. A kiss for Cody.jpg|Beth kisses Cody's cheek after his elimination. Kitchen20.png|Beth walks to the Dock of Shame after her elimination. BethSharks.png|Beth appears again in Haute Camp-ture. Bindsay.jpg|Lindsay tells Beth about her life at home. |-| Total Drama Action= Beth_and_the_sharks.jpg|Beth and the sharks in the opening sequence. Gushing_over_justin.png|Beth, along with Lindsay gush over Justin at breakfast. Beth_chokes.png|Beth chokes on one of her friendship bracelet beads. FriendshipBraceletBethTrent.png|Beth offers Trent a friendship bracelet in Beach Blanket Bogus. OwenFShipBracelet1.png|Beth gives Owen a friendship bracelet. Bethcatchheather.png|Beth ropes Heather. BethSweaty.png|Beth starts sweating when Justin talks to her. BethReading.png|Beth begins to read for Justin. OddBethReading.png|"Chapter one, 'anatomy.' Hehe...is it getting hot in here?" – Beth DoctorCostumes.png|Beth gets her doctor costume from Chris. FirstQuestionBeth.png|Beth quickly answers Chris's question correctly. BethAboutToJump.png|Beth gets to jump first since she answered correctly. BethElectructed.png|Beth gets electrocuted by an eel. WhatTheHeckWasThat.png|"What the heck was that?" – Beth BethGetsFirstPiece.png|Beth manages to collect a piece on her second try. BethPutsAPieceOn.png|Beth puts an arm on the cadaver. ItIsMortatisticalCrumpesDisease.png|Beth realizes that Owen has Mortatistical Crumples Disease, adding that the disease is fatal. BethHotFlashes.png|Beth begins to have hot flashes as a result of the disease. CantScream.png|Beth explains why she cannot scream. LindsayBethTDAEp9.png|Beth, as the killer, scares Lindsay for the challenge. Killer Grips as food.png|Beth, Lindsay and Justin as food in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. DrumBeth.png|Owen imagines Beth as a drumstick in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. 04.png|Beth and Heather duel in One Million Bucks, B.C.. Twirling the pda.png|Beth sleep-twirls Courtney's PDA. Beths Mad Skills.png|Beth's performance during the badminton challenge. Yay beth.png|The Grips are happy that Beth wins the badminton challenge. VoodooPractice.png|Beth and Lindsay have fun with a Courtney voodoo doll. BethScream1.png|Beth is happy she is safe.. Total_Drama_Action_Princess_Pride-4.jpg|The Princess Courtney dolls become Princess Beth dolls. CanIHaveOne.png|Beth asks Courtney for a cheese puff in Get a Clue, but Courtney refuses. DuncanGrabsDweebs.png|Duncan grabs Beth and Harold and tells them to get a grip. NoAnswer.png|Beth tries to call the train's conductor, but no one answers. BethCollectsEvidence.png|Beth starts to collect evidence to solve the murder. BethTakesCuffs.png|Beth collects the handcuffs to catch Duncan. Lindsay and Beth last hug.png|Beth hugging Lindsay before she leaves in Rock n' Rule. BethNoYouHangUpFirst.png|Beth calling Brady in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. BethCandyRing.png|Beth's present in 2008: A Space Owen. HaroldXBeth23.jpg|Beth kisses Harold as she leaves the Vomit Comet. Courtney-Beth-alliance-over.PNG|Beth and Courtney fighting over their alliance. LmaoScrambledEggs.png|Chef Hatchet laughs and falls over when Beth compliments his "scrambled eggs". CourtneyBethChat.png|Courtney and Beth talk about Duncan. BethRevealsSheWasListening.png|Beth reveals that she was listening to their conversation last night in the confessional. OwenBethWatch.png|Beth is shocked by Duncan and Courtney's dysfunctional relationship. BethHelpsOwen.png|Beth helps Owen when he starts choking. EwGross.png|Beth saves Owen. FinalFourWatch.png|Beth watches Chris do something to his parrot off-screen. BethCloseToAnimals.png|Beth talks about how she was close to the animals back home. BethJokesAround.png|Beth compares Courtney to a shark. BethAndRaccoon.png|Beth chooses the raccoon as her animal buddy. DidTheRaccoonGetShots.png|Beth asks Chris if the raccoon got its shots. IThinkSo.png|Beth faints slowly. AngryRaccoon.png|Beth with her animal buddy. RaccoonTreat.png|Beth's animal buddy in Top Dog. BethDisplaysTrick.png|Beth demonstrates a trick for her raccoon. BethTheDog.png|Beth acts like a dog. YummyYummy.png|The raccoon feeds Beth a treat. BethCourtney.png|Beth showing concern for Courtney's condition. ICouldntTeachHimAnything.png|Beth sadly tells Chris that she couldn't teach her raccoon anything. Beth and Racoon.png|The raccoon finds Beth's retainer. HighFive.png|Beth and the raccoon high-five after she receives a ten from both judges. BethsReward.png|The raccoon feeds Beth a treat for winning the challenge. BethCrashIntoTree.png|Beth crashes into a tree in the forest. BethHyperventilating.png|Beth starts hyperventilating. BethWitchProject.png|Beth using a camera while lost in the forest. BethRacoonOutside.png|Beth receives another treat from Mr. Whiskers. IMeanYoureSuperior.png|Beth inside the raccoon's den. TheFinal2ofAction.png|Beth reaches the final two of Total Drama Action, along with Duncan. DuncanBethWMCountdown.png|Beth wakes up in Mutiny on the Soundstage to find herself tied to a pole. MSS-DB Enjoy Breakfast.png|Beth and Duncan enjoying breakfast. MSS-Grossed Out.png|Duncan and Beth's reactions to the first challenge. PoleClimbNoAvail.png|Beth has trouble in the final challenge. MSS-Beth Baaaaaa.png|Beth answers the question correctly. MSS-Dodging.jpg|Beth and Duncan dodge golf balls. Aftermath Final 2.jpg|Beth and Duncan are confused about the tie situation. DuncanBethAftermath.png|It's Duncan versus Beth in the finale. Beth Being A Fatty XD.png|Beth shown being selfish in The Aftermath: IV. Beth_and_Duncan_in_TDA-Aftermath_IV.jpg|Beth and Duncan sitting in the "winner's chair". BethCase.png|Beth wins in her ending, but gets hit by the million dollar case. Beth_Pantsed.JPG|Beth is pantsed in France. BethMonaLisa.png|Beth, posing with the Mona Lisa in the Total Drama Action special. BethSellsCar.png|Beth with a whole barrel of money, which she has to give to bail herself and Lindsay out of jail. |-| Total Drama World Tour= BethGetsIntroduced.PNG|Beth waves to the audience upon being introduced in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. Bethandbridgette.png|Beth tries to comfort Bridgette. KatieSadieBeth.png|Beth, Katie, and Sadie fighting over The Drama Brothers. Screenshot.277.jpg|Beth flirting with a pole. IMG_0831.png|Beth gets her can of peanuts in hope of earning a chance to enter Total Drama World Tour. InternWaves.PNG|Beth must capture an intern disguised as Jack the Ripper. Screenshot.2.jpg|Beth gets terrified by Bruno when he licks her. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Девушки Категория:Участники Категория:Участники: Остров отчаянных героев Категория:Участники: Шоу отчаянных героев Категория:Финалисты Категория:Крикливые Суслики Категория:Монтировщики Убийцы